The Drinks We Drank Last Night
by All.Is.Now.Harmed
Summary: Pretending to be your boyfriend because you look so uncomfortable with that guy at the bar hitting on you. (AU) Clarke is having a bad day so she heads to the local bar where some guy can't take a hint. So Bellamy steps in. (Bellarke)


**The Drinks We Drank Last Night**

…

If you think about it, a bar is kind of like a candy store, but for adults. It's filled with endless overpriced goods, the high is dangerously addicting, and there's always that bratty kid crying about the thing he can't have. And this time, that thing is her. At first she's polite although she's not in the mood to be, so it causes actual effort on her part, and after the day she's had it only fuels her with anger. She smiles and shakes her head. "Sorry not in the mood."

But he advances. "Aw come on, a pretty blond like you is always in the mood."

Her jaw clenches at her nicknames for her, so was certainly _not_ in the mood. "I'm sure if I was, you wouldn't be the first to know." Her reply is anything but curt. And she turns to face away from him hoping he'd catch her drift. Expect he doesn't get it, in fact he slides a seat closer to her, letting his hands linger around as if they're somehow supposed to change her mind.

"Okay! What part of no don't you understand?!" She shouts slapping his hands away. The male looks at her with a sly smile. "Come on babe I'm just try'n have some fun here. Nothing wrong with that!" Clarke takes notice of the dead look he gazes at her with, along with the awful smell of vodka on his breath. _He's drunk. _She quickly decides. She hears his buddies laugh in the distance and rolls her eyes with dread. This was the last thing she needed that night. "Come on, I saw you looking my way. Don't deny it—"

"Is there a problem here?" A smooth but deeming voice cuts through the conversation. Her head snaps in it's direction and she finds a tall brooding man, dark skinned, black hair, unexplainable mesmerizing features that draws her to him. She's never seen him before.

"Who the hell are you?" The drunk asks. She wants to ask him herself, but just watches as everything plays out.

"Want to explain to me why your hands were all over my girlfriend earlier?" The guy presses taking a protective stance in front of her. _Girlfriend?_ The alarms in Clark's head go off in a panic, followed by a round of confusion. She wants to say something, she's usually very verbal and open about her opinion but she does nothing at the fault of curiosity.

"Whoa," The drunken male raises his hands as the guy defending her takes a threatening step towards him. "Look man I meant no harm—"

"The hell you didn't. Now get out of my face before I start to take action with my fist." He's hostile with his words, but they're very effective for the guy stumbles out of his seat and returns to his group of friends with his tail between his legs. Clarke laughs unexpectedly.

"You okay?" The man asks; it sounds more like a greeting than a question. He can instantly tell she's not the the usual type. "I'm good. and I would've handled that just fine myself." Clarke defends herself for she doesn't want to give him the satisfaction that she was some damsel in distress he so graciously rescued.

"Oh really?" He questions rather amused as one of his eyes brows shoots up interest. "_Really_." She insists with a sly smile taking a swing at her drink. "Ya know," He takes a seat next to her a bar. "usually when I defend a girls honor, I receive a drink as a token of her gratitude."

"Oh," She turns to face him and is met with his charming smirk. "so you're telling me this happens often then?" He shrugs with a slight chuckle as if he's just been caught in the act. "Bellamy Blake." He introduces himself extending his hand towards her. She takes it, but doesn't reciprocate. "Nice to meet you Bellamy." The way his name rolled off her tongue felt so natural and warm, it surprised her.

"Well, do you have a name? Or am I just gonna have to grow accustomed with calling you _Princess_?" Clarke turns to the bartender for a second. "He'll have beer, thanks." She turns back to him. "I don't give out my name that easily, not even to my knight in shining armor." She plays along with the nicknames thinking she has nothing to lose. "Knight in shining armor—wow, you know what? I'll take that as a thank you." He smiles grabbing his drink. Clarke rolls her eyes. "The nicknames aren't as fun now are they?"

"Hey, I'll take knight in shining armor over, drunk and confused over there any day." He refers to the creep who was hitting on her earlier. She laughs bitting her lip in the process. "Plus, I don't know your name Princess, so unless you give it to I'm forced to call you by this ridiculous—"

"Clarke Griffin." She cuts him off just waiting for him to realize why that name was so familiar. "The mayor's daughter." He's quick to catch on. "Ding ding ding." She lets out taking a drink of her beer. Bellamy had not expected that. "So I guess Princess really does suit you." He jokes and it's not what she expects. She expects him to distance himself, make up an excuse and leave in intimidation of her name. But he doesn't, and for once her name isn't poison.

"So what's a girl like you doing at a bar like this?" He asks, the sentence comes out more of a tease then a question. _And there it is_. Clarke thinks before answering. She doesn't feel like explaining herself but she knows she owns it to him.

"_Girl like me_? Whats that supposed to mean?" She counteracts wondering what exactly plagued his mind. "I'm just saying, it's not everyday you see the mayor's daughter sulking at a bar, bad for politics." He adds, joking. "And you wonder why I didn't give you my name." Clarke comments smoothly rolling her eyes at his remark. "And I am not _sulking_. I'm simply in need of heavy alcohol, there's a difference." She corrects as a matter of fact.

"Oh is there?" He challenges. "Enlighten me Princess. What kind of day did you have to end up in a place like this?"

"My five year old patient died today." She exhales raising the bottle to her lips once again. Just thinking about brought unwanted memories of the pain and misery she experienced that day. Bellamy was not expecting that, then again nothing she did or said hadn't caught him by surprise, and the look on his face clearly states that. "I work at the hospital across the street. Surgical resident." She explains somberly.

He nods. "I see."

"What about you? You certainly don't seem cheery my knight in shining armor, what's your story?" She asks not wanting to head into the details of her draining day.

"My mother died." He said, no emotion was present.

His response makes her stop for a moment to process it. "You're mother died today and you're sitting in a bar?" She questions not putting the two together. Bellamy doesn't respond for a few seconds and when he does he does turn to look at her. Instead, he hides behind a broken smile and speaks. "You don't want to hear my life story Princess, trust me."

"Try me."

He's astonished by her reply, and he has to hand it to her for she was nothing like he expected when he realized she was the mayor's daughter. "She was in a home for as long as I can remember, _schizophrenic_. And I don't know how to go home and explain it to my little sister just yet." He smiles through it all but she see's right through it.

"Life sucks." Clarke declares upon realization, taking another swing at her beer. "At least life sucks together." Bellamy raises his bottle as they cheer.


End file.
